Lisa Snart (Prime Earth)
Lisa Snart's physical body was dying from a brain tumor as the medical facility was unable to operate on her due to a city-wide blackout. She survived after power was restored and the tumor was removed, but she expressed shame over her brother's actions. Later, Lisa appeared in astral form in Guatemala going by the name of "Glider". She recruited Weather Wizard as she had began creating her version of the Rogues. She later recruited Heat Wave, Turbine, The Trickster, and Mirror Master to join her faction to extract revenge on Flash. She appeared during a presentation of Dr. Elias and implanted a metal shard from the explosion that maimed her and gave the Rogues' their powers. She attempted to steal his monorail and destroy his research and reputation. The arrival of Pied Piper and Captain Cold added complications to her plan. Additionally, the sudden arrival of Gorilla Grodd and his troops cause Lisa to relinquish control of the Rogues back to Cold to defeat them. Later, Lisa and Sam spent the evening discussing wanting to touch each other once again as the rest of the Rogues celebrated. Later they devised a plan to free Sam from the Mirror World. As Lisa attempted to pull Sam from the Mirror World using her astral form, something went wrong and Lisa suffered heart palpitations. She lost control of her astral form but successfully freed Sam from the Mirror World. Her brother lamented the decision as her body remains in a hospital with her astral form unable to be return. During the Forever Evil reign of the Crime Syndicate, the Rogues were tasked with destroying Central City, including Lisa's hospital. Captain Cold refused, and the Rogues rebelled against the Syndicate. During the battle, Cold's powers were stolen and Sam's control of mirrors became erratic, causing the Rogues to become separated from Captain Cold and Lisa. The Syndicate put a bounty out for the Rogues, who were trying to make their way back to Lisa, but the Royal Flush Gang captured her. While Sam was contemplating his ability to lead the Rogues, he reminisced about when he and Lisa had applied for a marriage licence. As the Rogues fought the Syndicate and their goons, Pied Piper joined them. His music awoke Lisa's astral form, allowing Glider to return and come up with a plan to defeat the Syndicate in Central City. With Glider's return Scudder regained control over his abilities. He created a giant mirror, and Weather Wizard blew the villains into it. Glider shifted her allies into the astral plane to prevent them from being pushed into the mirror, then Trickster shattered the mirror. After the Flash was deemed a menace, the Rogues were hired to apprehend him. Trickster, however, betrayed the Rogues to the Riddler, who wanted to defeat the Flash and rule Central City. Riddler weaponized Trickster's hand to take out Glider by dispersing her astral form. The Flash reconfigured the hand in order to restore Glider's astral form, but ended up not only restoring Lisa's astral abilities, but also waking her from the coma. The Rogues, reunited, then saved Heat Wave and helped the Flash defeat Riddler. | Powers = * * ; While her astral form is physically perceptible. Lisa can move at such speed or vibrate at a wavelength that enables her to go about visibly unnoticed, save for those with similar abilities." ** : In ghost form Lisa can control her own molecular density and share her phasing powers, putting & leaving a glass shard near Elias's heart. * * * | Abilities = * : Before her brother dragged her into a life of crime, Lisa was a superb ice-skater. Her instructor stated that as soon as she saw Lisa skate for the first time she knew the girl would one day go to the Olympics. Before gaining her powers, Lisa utilized ice-skates in battle as Golden Glider. * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Notes = | Trivia = | Wikipedia = Golden Glider | Links = }} Category:Criminals Category:Barry Allen's Love Interests